


calling dibs

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Movie Night, So is Jordan, but other than that it's soft, phil is a good dad, there's one bittersweet part, they both love their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: Scott opened his mouth to explain the argument, something about Aladdin and Jasmine and how the relationship was perfectly fine, but Wilbur cut him off. Jordan snorted at the other boy, finally stepping into the kitchen. He ruffled Tubbo’s hair fondly and clapped Phil on the back. “Is that what we’re watching tonight?” He finally asked as he stepped between Wilbur and Phil to pop open the fridge. He grabbed one of the terrible off-brand sodas Phil buys out of the fridge and popped the tab.Basically just a short and sweet one-shot of Jordan and his two sons, Scott and Tubbo, having a traditional movie night with SBI.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jordan Maron & Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Phil Watson & Jordan Maron, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 21
Kudos: 248





	calling dibs

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay day 4 "Movie night" and OBJECTIVELY I hate this so much. I knew what I wanted to do, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it right. So honestly, I think this is the worst piece so far. I plan to do a recap at the end with the word counts and my thoughts after the month is finished, but until then, I think this is the worst day and it's only day four. I also really wanted to write Scott since he is my favorite CC lol
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas online. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.

Jordan isn’t surprised to hear arguing when he steps into Phil’s house.

It was their biweekly movie night, an excuse for Tommy and Tubbo to hang out and for Jordan and Phil to get together and talk. Between how loud both of their families were and how their personalities clash, arguing was a constant. For once, he notices, it wasn’t the two youngest, Tommy and Tubbo, making the noise. Actually, it’s the reverse because he can hear Scott and Wilbur’s accents and tones mixing in a cacophony of sound. Tommy and Tubbo certainly were not helping, with their laughing and goading, but they weren’t actual participants of the fight.

He sighed and leaned down to take off his work boots, setting them next to Scott’s blue sneakers and Tubbo’s black ones. He was just grateful they were at Phil’s and not some other place. He had known Phil since they were kids and the two had stuck together through middle and high school, rooming together in college and getting an apartment together when they were fresh into their jobs. Even when they separated and started their individual families, they weren’t far away. After all, his, Scott’s, and Tubbo’s house was three down and across the street.

He shouldn’t be shocked his boys treated this as their own home, just as Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy treated his as their own. That still didn’t mean Scott needed to be yelling at the eldest Watson child. He leaned against the kitchen archway, watching the two go to it as if they were still 10 and 11 respectively. He met Phil’s tired eyes and smiled in an equally tired way, just as Scott cut Wilbur off again. “No, Wilbur, I get it, I swear I do, but it’s a Disney movie. He comes clean at the end and they fall in love, he realizes his mistakes-”

Everything instantly makes sense and he sighs, running a hand down his face as he chimes in, cutting his eldest off. “Scott, please tell me you two are not arguing over Disney again.” He raised an eyebrow, watching as Scott whirled around, eyes going wide. He kept the stern look up even as Phil started howling with laughter, the other father knowing fully well he was not actually angry. It seemed Scott did too because the brat just huffed and rolled his eyes, lips tugging into a smile. They were both trying so hard to seem angry, but the swell in Jordan’s chest made it physically impossible for him to not smile.

Scott opened his mouth to explain the argument, something about Aladdin and Jasmine and how the relationship was perfectly fine, but Wilbur cut him off. Jordan snorted at the other boy, finally stepping into the kitchen. He ruffled Tubbo’s hair fondly and clapped Phil on the back. “Is that what we’re watching tonight?” He finally asked as he stepped between Wilbur and Phil to pop open the fridge. He grabbed one of the terrible off-brand sodas Phil buys out of the fridge and popped the tab. 

Scott rolled his eyes again and crossed his hands over his chest, earning an eyebrow raise from his father. “No, it’s not my turn to pick.” His cheeks puffed out in irritation and a warm fondness bloomed in Jordan’s chest. Pouting about something like that was so painfully Scott that he wouldn’t help but smile. He remembered only a few years ago, when they started this tradition, when Scott wouldn’t chime up and constantly gave up the days that were his to choose. It used to be such a pain to get Scott to pick a movie, the boy too worried about upsetting anyone else. Now, Scott was stubborn when it came to what he wanted to watch on his days. He didn’t bend to Tommy’s yelling or Wilbur’s begging.

He felt someone tug at his hand and looked down at Tubbo. He smiled in return and squeezed Tubbo’s hand in return. “It’s my day to pick.” He chirped and Jordan’s smile grew. Tubbo had also been a work in progress when it came to choosing a movie, usually giving his day to Tommy. It was hit or miss depending on how the kid felt that day. It seemed today was a day that Tubbo hadn’t been swayed by his best friend. “I wanna watch Jumanji.” Or maybe he had been. It could just be their tastes being similar, mostly due to the fact that they were attached at the hip.

Instead of saying anything, he smiled and nodded. “Sounds good, duckling.” The beeping of the microwave went off and both Wilbur and Scott leapt at it, equally excited for the now finished popcorn. He breathed out through his nose and took another drink, motioning to Phil to take the younger boys into the living room. He would sort out the popcorn fight currently happening, so long as Tommy and Tubbo weren’t in his way. Phil simply nodded and ushered the other boys into the living room, their shrieks of excitement echoing through the house once they had seen what Techno had apparently done. Knowing Techno, he probably made the floor more comfortable than the couch and hogged all the blankets, as he usually did. 

Jordan would deal with blanket hogging preteens in a moment when he wasn’t trying to shove himself in between two teenagers, each with significant height on him. It stung since he’s known Wilbur since the kid was a toddler and Scott was his son who had grown past him with the last few growth spurts. Jordan acknowledged the fact that he was pretty short, even Phil was taller than him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. He managed to pry Wilbur and Scott off of each other, the two giggling like they were still 10. “Neither of you are getting the popcorn this time, you always eat it all.” He scolds, though everyone knows it’s a lie. One of the two popcorn bowls always ends up with one of those two and everyone else munches on chips and candy. “Go get comfortable.” He tells them and Wilbur scampers off. Scott hesitates around the archway, looking anxious. He breaks open the popcorn bag and pours it into two bowls for the entirety of the group. It’s never enough, they always have to make more, but it gets them started.

“Um, hey dad?”

He looks up with a soft hum at Scott’s quiet voice. The teenager is still awkwardly hovering around, the sounds of their friends and family talking and laughing fading into the background. “Thanks for, uh, letting us do this. All the time. Even though I’m almost….” Scott trails off and Jordan has to stop what he’s doing to laugh. He gets an indignant look but he still crosses the room. His hands are covered in butter and salt and he’s still in his work clothes, but he manages to wrangle his son into a firm hug. Scott folds immediately, shoulders dipping as he returns the embrace, making himself almost smaller. He’s confused, Jordan can tell by the dip of his brows, but Scott has never turned away hugs. Ever. 

“Scott, you’re 16. Even if you were 18 or 19 or whatever. This won’t stop just because you kids have grown up. You’ll never be… excluded from anything.” He decides on and he hits the nail on the head. As soon as he says those words, Scott’s demeanor brightens from its brief drop and he feels a firm squeeze in their hug before the kid is pulling away. He’s got a mischievous smile on his face that Jordan knows will only mean trouble. It’s better than the anxiety and concern, something he’s sure has been weighing the teen down for a bit. Thankfully, Scott is a bit different from Tubbo; when Tubbo’s mood crashes, it crashes hard and takes a bit to recover. Jordan doesn’t know if that’s just who Tubbo is or if it’s just Tubbo being 8. Whenever he asked Phil those types of questions, if his kids were being kids or if he needed to worry, he always got laughed at. Not in a mean way, but in Phil’s comfortingly amused way. 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow at the teenager’s grin.

“I’m calling dibs on the big blanket!”

_“What?! Scott! Absolutely not!”_

**Author's Note:**

> wow I'll be shocked if anyone made it here. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, so don't be shy. I just ask that nobody tell me how bad this work is 'cause, trust me, I know. I promise I'm usually a much better author.


End file.
